Flight to Germany
by Reboo
Summary: LN's past, continuation of the little series I have going.


Flight to Germany

By: Reboo

Email:  rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com

A/N:  This is the next little piece in my little series, Hope you enjoy!

Lucrezia sat down at the seat in the airport terminal, she had decided to take the public plane to Germany.  It had taken forever to dislodge her mother from her.  In fact her mother had even started to cry as she stepped through to the part where only passengers were allowed, and it had taken her father's comment of 'don't cry you'll make her cry, for pete's sake she'll be fine' to shut her mother up.  This vacation should be perfect she thought, while loading onto the plane first.  She was the youngest passenger, and they were always required to board first.

Lucky for her she had a window seat.  She loved to look out and see the plane take off, and look at everything down below that would eventually look like ants.  In fact that's what she did too, for most of the trip.  Lu had to stifle a giggle as the man next to her looked out, he was starting to turn green, and his cheeks were puffed out.  Lucrezia had never gotten air sick, but she had definitely seen the end results.  Thinking of the results made her think of a song, so she started to sing it as the things on the ground started to appear a whole lot smaller.  The song was one of her favorites and went something like this:

Great Big Gobs of Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts,

Mutilated monkey meat,

Little dirty birdy feet,

French fried eyeballs swimming in a pool of blood,

Mommy I forgot my spoon.

And she sang the song until the man next to her got up and ran to the back to relieve his stomach.  Lu unfortunately began to laugh at this, and brought quite a lot of attention to herself.  She did not mind however, so she simply lowered her giggling until it stopped.

She kept her eyes glued to the window, and watched the sights go by.  There were mountains, and some lakes, absolutely beautiful sites.  Lucrezia hoped she would get to see Neuschwanstein, the fantasy castle.  After all she had a month here in Germany with Treize, and he had even promised to help her with her fencing.  That most certainly would be fun, Treize was one of the best fencers.  He was even six years older than her, and her older sister had ribbed her for that, joking that Treize was trying to court her already.  

Lucrezia had rebutted to that.  In fact it was a ridiculous idea altogether, Treize had his attention on a certain Lady Une.  That name alone made her groan, and she slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized she had groaned aloud.  The man in front of her turned around to see what she was up to, and she smirked back, until the man turned around again.  Hopefully Une would not be there as well.  Lucrezia never liked the woman much to begin with, she found her to be to rude, especially when she was with Treize.

Eventually the plane landed and Lucrezia waited patiently till she could get off, she was last to leave.  As she stepped off she looked around, but could find no one she recognized.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and turned around.  "Excuse me ma'am, are you Miss Lucrezia?" the gentleman asked.

"Yes," she stammered, trying to collect herself.

"Then please accompany me, Master Treize could not come so he advised me to pick you up."  He took her bags, and she obediently followed.

'Darn Treize,' Lu thought, 'figures he would not show to pick me up, even though he invited me.'  She spent the ride to Treize's estate in the back of the limo, watching the scenery go by on the twisty, windy roads.  By the time they arrived there, Lucrezia had begun to think it would take longer than the plane ride.

When she arrived however, it was to find Treize, and another boy with long pale hair on the front steps, and as she came closer, she noticed Treize was holding something in his hand.  

Treize shook her hand and spoke, "Nice to see you arrived safely.  How was your flight?"

"My flight was fine," she answered, but Lu stared at the boy beside Treize, he seemed awfully familiar, like she'd met him before but could not quite dig up the memories.  "You're hiding something Treize.  What is it?" she asked questioningly trying to peer behind his back.  

He laughed in response, "Take a look for yourself," Treize said.  He moved to the side letting something come through.  It was Isaiah.  Lu laughed and hugged the dog, 'Thank-you Treize,' she mouthed and looked back at the dog.  So this was where her not so little friend had wound up.  

She stood back up again, and took a good look at the boy beside Treize.  "Miliardo," she asked, and he nodded back yes in response.  This trip would definitely not be as boring as she had thought it would be, especially since she had two of her best friends here.  


End file.
